Son of Trigon
by Ruin-san
Summary: Jinx OC. Slade now runs the HIVE. A stranger enters Jump City. What connection does he have to Raven. Is he there to destroy the world, or save it? What effect will Jinx have on him. please RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any affiliate, I'm only borrowing them. I only own Zeke A.K.A. Dragon-Arms. CHAPTER 1 

It was 2:00 in the morning and through the darkness of the forest walked a lone figure staggering heavily. His scraggily black hair obscured his face as he rested against a tree. His breathing was heavy and labored as he fell to the ground. With a good amount of effort he stood up again and stumbled into the outskirts of Jump City.

Not far away in a particular criminal academy the perimeter alarm rang out awakening the three Hive students on guard duty who looked up at the screen. They all watched the staggering figure with a grin as they turned and left.

The figure made it to the warehouse district. The light of the full moon illuminated him as he stepped onto the cold cement.

He wore a gray tank top with black cargo pants and combat boots. A black pendant on a silver chain was dangling from around his neck and his hands were covered in burn scars. And it was finished with a tattered and torn cloak. His breath could be seen in the cold night air as he walked.

He hadn't even taken a few steps when he heard voices above him

"Hey, Snot-muncher! Whatcha think your doin here?" Gizmo called out.

"Yeah, this here is Hive academy turf." Bellowed the Meta-human Mammoth as he crossed his arms.

Jinx eyed the stranger mischievously. "Give up now and we promise we wont give you to much of a beating." She said with a giggle

The stranger looked up at the trio with an empty stare. His blood red eyes could be seen from behind the hair covering a good amount his face. He continued to walk without caring.

The Hive trio stared at him in disbelief. They jumped down in his path.

"Who do you think you're messing with punk?" Mammoth growled as he cracked his knuckles in front of the stranger. The stranger looked up with a glare as the two others surrounded him.

"I wouldn't try any funny stuff barf brains." Gizmo said as he activated his mechanical spider legs from his backpack.

The stranger looked around and made eye contact with the pink haired sorceress.

She winked and waved cutely at him before Mammoth threw a monstrous punch at him.

With little effort, the stranger jumped back and landed on Mammoth's large fist. With a quick turn he spun and delivered a kick to his jaw sending the meta-human flying into a wall.

The stranger landed on the ground and stood up steadily as a black flame erupted over his fore arms.

All the Hive academy students took a step back in surprise.

"Is this scrum-buffer a Titan?" Gizmo asked shocked.

The Black fire flowed around his arms as if waiting for them to attack.

Gizmo fired first with a series of rockets that the stranger dodged easily and incinerated them to ashes with his fire as he ran at the boy genius, his flames melting the cement as he ran low to the ground.

Before he could reach Gizmo, Jinx let loose with one of her pink hexes that caused the area beneath him to explode sending him into the air.

He hit the wall of a warehouse with a grunt as he fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Ah, what's the matter? Little fire fly fall down?" Gizmo chuckled.

The stranger stood up but fell back to his knees as he coughed up a good amount of blood. The flames on his arms died down almost completely as he tried to stand up again.

Jinx stared at him curiously "Why do you stand up, why not just stay down and be defeated?" she asked with a smile.

He glared as he stood up using the wall to keep his balance "I... will not...lose." he said with a small amount of blood trickling from his mouth.

"Take this snot-picker!" Gizmo yelled as he fired another barrage of missiles at the stranger not caring that Jinx was between them.

Jinx ducked as the missiles passed over her towards the stranger.

The missiles connected with the wall above his head causing a large explosion making the wall crumble and break.

Jinx looked up with her eyes wide in terror as she saw a large chunk of the wall come falling in her direction. The stranger looked up and saw the wall falling and dashed next to her, his flame increasing in power as he faced his palms up at the debris. An inferno pillar of black fire exploded from his hands blasting the large broken building pieces into molten rock and dust.

Jinx looked up at the stranger, her eyes were full of tears. The stranger's arms fell limply to his sides as he turned and walked past gizmo and Mammoth who stood shaking in awe and terror at him.

Jinx looked back in the direction he left, and she could see visions for a future as the first drops of rain began to fall.

The stranger made it to an alleyway. His breathing was worse

"Damn! That fight took all I had left." He panted as he collapsed against a wall.

The rain came down hard on his limp form as he watched the sky.

"Death must be a stones throw away." He chuckled. Somewhere in his consciousness he could sense the approaching figure. The shadow of the person loomed over him.

His vision went in and out as he looked up.

The shadow kneeled down next to him.

"Death?" he asked

The shadow grabbed his arms and slung him over its petite shoulders.

"No, I'm not." Said a feminine voice. "I'm one who doesn't want you to die just yet."

His vision came into focus for a moment and he saw the pink hair of the girl from earlier.

"Oh, it's you. Put me down and just let me die already." He coughed as his eyes closed.

The girl looked him over as they walked "Why are you in such a rush to die?" she asked curiously. He stayed conscious for a few moments longer. "Why should I be in such a rush to stay alive?"

She didn't respond to his question. And he soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

He woke up after what seemed like weeks to him.

He sat up in the brightly lit room, his arms and other numerous wounds were bandaged and he could sense someone else in the room with him.

He turned and saw the pink haired girl he had fought. She sat smiling and her cat-like eyes were locked on his form.

"So, I see you're awake." She said with a grin.

He turned his face away from her. "Why did you help me? I would have gladly died in that alley." He said softly.

She frowned and stood up. She walked over to him and stared at him with a look of disgust before slapping him.

"I don't care what your reasons are! Death is never an answer!" she yelled at him.

He sat there for a second in shock before starting to chuckle, then moved on into full rolling laughter.

"What makes you think you know anything about me?" he asked with an agitated grin.

Jinx smiled and pulled out a small leather bound journal "I raided your stuff while you were out. You've been in a coma for three days."

He tried to stand up angrily but fell back in pain and sighed, "What's your name?" he asked

Jinx sat on the bed next to him. "My name is Jinx, and this is the Hive Academy." She said with a grin.

He had a confused look on his face "I'm Zeke. And isn't the Hive a group of criminals?" he asked scratching his cheek.

Jinx merely giggled and stood up with a spin. "Most of our jobs are less than legal if that's what you mean." She said with a big chesire cat grin.

He sighed and slowly stood up with a wince moving over to his clothes that were neatly folded on a chair close to him.

He was still wearing his boxers. He redressed in his cargo pants, tank top and boots.

He patted himself down frantically.

"Where is it!" he said hysterically

Jinx cocked her head to the side and pulled the black stone pendant out of her pocket.

"This what you are looking for?" she asked

Zeke turned and snatched it from her. "Why did you have this in your pocket?" he asked casting her an angry glare.

Jinx took a step back startled "Well...uh... I thought if you didn't make it I might get a few bucks for it." She said with a smirk.

Zeke gave a half-cocked look "You are a strange girl." He said as he removed some of his bandages.

Jinx looked him over curiously.

Zeke noticed her glances. "What?" he asked bluntly.

Jinx took a couple steps closer and examined his arms. "Your fire, I've never seen a black flame like that. And it burns your skin when you use it." She said examining his bandaged wrapped hands.

Zeke frowned and rubbed his arms slowly.

"It's no concern of yours. I'm used to it." He said.

Jinx sat down in the cushioned chair "So, where are you going to go? Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked

Zeke flexed his arms and winced a little. "Unfortunately, I won't be going anywhere for a while in this condition. I don't stay in any one place to long as you probably read in my journal. Though this town has one of my final stops."

She nodded. " I read about the items you were stealing from various cities, and organizations. You kept newspaper clippings in your journal. But you didn't write why you were stealing them. Are they worth money?"

Zeke gave a slick grin "More than you would believe, but that's not why I take them." He said coolly.

Jinx blinked a couple times. "If not for money than why?" she asked surprised.

Zeke looked down. "They're to dangerous for people in power to own. They would be used as weapons that would be capable of wiping out entire nations if used.

Jinx looked shocked at his proclamations.

A security camera watched the two talking and on the other end was a man with a smile hidden behind a mask. His name was Slade, and he is the new headmaster of the Hive.

"I believe we have found a new student." He said with a snickering tone.

Zeke stopped talking suddenly. "I don't know why I told you all that." He stammered.

Jinx giggled. "Maybe the Hive could be of some help to you. We have a lot of meta-humans who could help." She stood up and walked over to him.

He turned and shook his head "I wouldn't recommend..." he was cut off by Jinx leaning up, her eyes closed, and kissing him full on the lips.

She backed off slowly and opened her eyes with a blush.

Zeke just looked down at her with a scarlet red face himself and couldn't find any words.

Jinx looked up at him with a smile. "That," she started "was for saving my life."

Before he could find any words the infirmary door slid open and in walked a man wearing a black and orange mask and dark clothes. He held his hands clasped behind his back.

"I see our guest has recovered. Did you make sure all of his needs were met?" Slade asked in a snide tone.

Jinx bowed her head shakily in his presence. Zeke looked at her and could sense a tremble of fear from her.

"He just awoke sir, I was going to escort him to the cafeteria and to some sleeping quarters." She stammered quickly.

Slade chuckled lightly. "Very well, but later I would like to speak to our guest." And with that Jinx led Zeke past Slade and out of the room. Zeke half turned his head to Slade not liking the vibe that came from the masked man that he was sure was smiling behind that twisted mask.

Jinx quietly led Zeke down several corridors and stopped in front of a double door labeled "Mess Hall"

"Here we are." Her voice seemed distant and quiet. "I'm sure you would like some food, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

Zeke looked down and began to rub his grumbling belly. "Now that you mention it?" he said with a squinting expression.

Jinx giggled and opened the doors into the brightly lit room filled with a menagerie of juvenile super powered criminals. All talking and conversing with each other over trays of food. All at once the room went silent and they all looked towards Jinx and Zeke.

Zeke glared at the people in the room.

"What?" he growled threateningly and all the students went back to their meals.

"Well, you're a real head turner aren't you?" Jinx chuckled as she led the way to her group's own self declared private table.

Zeke took a seat casually as Jinx walked over and got them each a plate of food. It appeared to be a dish with mashed potatoes, peas, and steak, while Jinx had a simple salad and chicken tenders. They began to eat quietly as an awkward silence overtook them. Zeke was the first to speak up.

"So who was that masked guy back there?" he asked, his eyes squinting.

Jinx stopped eating suddenly, her eyes opened in fear and her hands folded in her lap. "His name is Slade. H-he's the new headmaster who took over the Hive about two months ago." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Zeke looked up with an arched eyebrow, his face expressionless. "So I take it he's..." Zeke was interrupted by Jinx standing up with a smile across her face. "Let me show you to your room." Zeke fell back slightly eyes wide open in surprise.

"Uh, ok." He stood up and followed her out of the mess hall and down a series of corridors.

"Is this whole place under ground?" Zeke asked as he examined the walls and ceiling.

Jinx smiled and nodded. "Very perceptive. The entire academy occupies an underground region in the warehouse district and partially under the ocean of Jump city. It's the size of about ten football fields."

Zeke whistled, impressed. "Man, I'd hate to see the contractors that were hired for that gig."

Jinx giggled again and stopped in front of a door with the number 213 on a metal plate. "These are our guest quarters for non enrolled students." Zeke scratched his head. "So where do the enrolled students live?" Jinx half turned and gave him a seductive grin. "Why? Thinking of joining up and staying with me?" Zeke took a step back in confusion blushing a little. "You are one strange girl." He said covering his face. Jinx merely smiled again and opened the door. "Most students live in outer dwellings. I live in an apartment in the downtown section of town." Zeke stepped into the room and looked around. "Spacious." He said. Standing in the center of the room.

Jinx walked back to the door. "You should rest. You're still not fully recovered from whatever ordeal you went through, and the headmaster wants to speak with you in the morning." She said as she walked.

Zeke nodded "But I will leave once I'm capable." Jinx nodded and exited the room. Once she was down the hall, her communicator beeped and she flipped open the screen to reveal Slade's face.

"So how is our guest?" Slade asked in that oily voice of his.

Jinx gulped and looked into the screen. "I just showed him to his room. He said he'll be leaving once he has recovered." She waited to see Slade response.

Slade seemed deep in thought. "Understood, but bring him to me in the morning. By the way, you're apartment is being renovated. I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep tonight." His face vanished from the screen, leaving Jinx with the task of finding a bed for the night. She sighed as she placed her communicator back in her belt and turned back. "The guest rooms each have two beds." She said quietly as she walked back down the hall.

On a small island, a large T known as Titans tower sat. In the main room the Titans sat after an uneventful day. Not so much as a purse snatching had taken place.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game on their game-station while Robin and Starfire were conversing over how to travel faster than light. Raven sat off to the side reading one of her various books when her head shot up suddenly in surprise.

Robin looked at her cautiously "What's up Raven?"

Raven looked over to him and raised her hood over her head "Something dangerous has entered the city." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Starfire looked around "Should we not ask friend Raven what is wrong?" she asked naively.

Robin shook his head "No, Raven likes to be alone. We should let her be." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Raven sat in her room in the center of numerous scattered books with a small crystal orb as she recited an incantation.

"Recam, sorran, kresoon, nestal, herion, maratek!" As she spoke the words a swirling cloud of energies could be seen in the crystal. When they cleared the symbol of Scath could be seen in the center of the vortex.

"No!" Raven exclaimed as she threw the crystal away from her.

"I thought I was finished with him!" She curled into a fetal position on her bed and shook slightly.

Zeke sat in the on the floor of the room in the center of a circle drawn from red chalk with a triangle inside. Six candles were lit around him as he meditated in the lotus position with his eyes closed. He mumbled a chant under his breath.

A small rapping on the door brought him out of his trance. He opened one eye "Enter." He said in a monotone voice.

The door opened and Jinx popped her head inside. "Hello!" she said in a cheerful tone as she walked in waving. She carried an over night bag slung over her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of crashing here tonight." She said.

Zeke shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Whatever, it's your school."

Jinx frowned Ya know, most guys would flip to sleep in the same room as a hottie like me."

Zeke smirked a little as he sat in the circle.

"Just what are you doing?" she said examining the circle.

Zeke opened a single eye again. "This is a fire restoration circle. It draws out my inner energies, recycles them, and heals my wounds."

Jinx scratched her chin. "Huh, which god is this power under?"

Zeke laughed out loud before stopping himself. "Sorry, I don't follow any god. Lets just say I have my problems with higher powers. All my spells and abilities come from myself." His laughter reduced to a small chuckle.

Jinx sat on one of the beds bringing one knee to her chest and wrapping her arms around it. "I'm a follower of Odin myself. Ever since I was young, I can't remember who taught me but they said I was a servant of the Norse gods."

Zeke stood up from his circle as he flexed and stretched. "That's enough for one night."

Jinx looked up at him, her face unreadable. "So, ummm, what is your story?" she asked.

Zeke looked back at her, his own face masked by an emotionless facade. "That's... none of your concern." He said, not in a hurtful tone but one that said he didn't want to think of the past.

"Oh, ok..." Jinx said quietly.

Zeke looked down at her and sighed. "Lets just say I was born and it's all been downhill from there."

Jinx nodded and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her pink nightgown and walked back out. Zeke was wearing a simple pair of sweat pants.

Jinx looked over Zeke's body noticing his toned muscles and numerous scars on his back and chest.

"Wow." She said simply.

Zeke looked back at her noticing her revealing sleep wear. "Wow yourself."

"Where did you get those horrible scars?" she asked walking over to him.

He looked down. "These are the reason I don't follow gods."

Jinx took a step back and sat on the bed. "I see."

Zeke sat on his bed with a sigh. "I'm sorry if I seem cold. How about I tell you my story if you tell me yours."

A smile crossed Jinx's face. "Well, my story is pretty simple." She started. "As a child, I lived with my parents but I couldn't control my powers. Things broke, shattered, caught fire, and blew up. When I was five our house collapsed because of my powers and my family tossed me away like a piece of garbage." A tear could be seen in her eye as she told her story.

"You don't have to continue." Zeke said leaning over.

Jinx shook her head. "No, I'm alright. After that I wandered around for a while. No one wanted to take me in for long. Everywhere I went bad things happened. That's how I earned the name Jinx. One day about ten years ago, I found a traveling circus. In the back was an old fortuneteller who saw me for what I was. She pulled me inside and taught me how to control my powers, and explained to me what I was. I ended up joining the circus for awhile and they trained me in acrobatics while I learned to harness my powers."

Zeke leaned back as he listened to her story. "Sounds nice. Why did you leave?"

Jinx lowered her head. "For awhile I was happy. It was like having a family again, until one day after the final show of the, the ringmaster called me into his tent. He told me all kinds of things trying to sweet talk me. When I didn't give in he tried to rape me. In a fit of fear and anger I lost control of my powers and brought a landslide down on the troupe. Only I survived. After that I was scouted for the Hive and promised a chance at truly belonging and a chance to get back at those that hurt me. For some reason I agreed and enrolled." She finished her story and sat back sighing.

Zeke sat back and let out a deep breath. "Wow, what a story. But it seems we have more in common than I originally thought." He stood up and stretched his back.

Jinx waved her finger at him. "Alright! Your turn, now spill."

Zeke took a deep breath. "When I was a young child my family was happy. I lived with my mother and stepfather. They never told me he was my stepfather, but part of me knew. When I turned six I started having strange dreams about a giant red figure. He kept talking to me in a strange language. He frightened me beyond all measure and I never had a decent night sleep. About a year later my powers manifested, in a big way. My arms came ablaze with black fire burning down my home, but unlike you my parents didn't make it out and my last thoughts were of them screaming." He closed his eyes as he spoke in a firm voice.

Jinx covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes open wide in shock.

"I ran from my home for what seemed like days, my mind and arms burning with the knowledge of what I had done. I ended up crashing into a group of priests who glared down at me with wicked smiles. And they branded me with the Title that would haunt me for as long as I would live. Monster. They told me they knew what I was and knew what I had done. I was a child of evil. The seed of the destroyer whose name they dared not speak. They forced me into a dungeon below a church. I endured torture and pain for years. Every day they called me monster and caused me unbearable pain never daring to let me die. They kept my powers restrained with charms and religious runes. Then, on my thirteenth birthday, they pushed me over my limits and I became the monster they called me. My powers erupted strong enough to destroy my bindings. I had broken free and proceeded to wipe the church off the face of the earth. I even hunted down the priests that had tortured me. And lets just say they are not among the living anymore. After that I encountered a man who fought and beat me. He told me he could train me to control my powers and teach me about who and what I am. Everything else is in my journal which you read."

Jinx looked down at the floor. "I see why you have a problem with religion. To be branded a monster is not easy to live with. But why are you stealing those things? None of the ones you've listed have anything to do with each other."

Zeke smiled. "You're the first one I've ever told my story too. And at first glance it may seem that way, but they all are linked. But it's better if you don't know. I've stolen three of the five items and have hidden them carefully."

Jinx smiled at him. "In your journal you wrote about the Eyes of Ragnon, the Book of Ages, and the Dagger Key of Faust. Three items from different cultures scattered across the world."

Zeke looked at the clock. "We'll have to finish talking later. It's really late, we should get some sleep."

Jinx nodded and climbed under her covers. She sank her head into the pillow and faced away from Zeke. Her thoughts occupied with the story she heard. She couldn't help but compare it to her own. We both have a similar past with fucked up history. Though I had a few happy moments he spent a long time in pain 

"Before I turn in I do have one question." Zeke asked as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Shoot." Jinx acknowledged

"This is a school for criminals yet I don't sense a very strong malevolent spirit coming from you. Why are you here?"

Jinx stiffened her shoulders and pulled her covers higher. "Get some sleep. The headmaster wants to speak with you in the morning."

Zeke frowned. He could feel she was hiding something, but it wasn't his place to butt in.

He turned over and went to sleep.

Jinx lay awake. She could not stand it. She wanted to tell him why she was here even after she helped bring down the Brotherhood of Evil. She wanted to give up crime but things had not gone that way.

She placed her hand on her chest as she remembered the unbearable pain of the nanite probes flowing through her bloodstream. A pain that felt like a searing hot needle stabbing her every nerve multiplied by a thousand. Slade had used it on her once as an example of how he expected obedience from those that might betray him. S he didn't last ten seconds of the torture. She couldn't stand to feel that again.

She bit her lower lip. If she told anyone, they would activate and kill her in a slow very painful death.

She did her best to sleep.

In the morning Zeke stood in Slade's headroom beside Jinx. Slade sat in his chair behind the desk with his fingers interlocking.

"Allow me to ask you a few questions." He stated in a flat sentence. Zeke could already sense the man's dark spirit.

"And what questions would those be?" Zeke arched an eyebrow as he listened.

Slade chuckled. "Question one, what are you're plans in this city?"

Zeke scratched his head. "I have no reason to lie so I'll tell you. I'm a thief, so I'm here to steal. But what I plan on stealing is my business."

Slade closed his visible eye. "My boy, I already know what you plan to steal as well as why."

Zeke tensed at Slade's words. "H-how could you know?"

"Lets just say, your father and I are acquainted." Slade said quietly.

"Question two, how much of your power did you release when you fought my agents?"

Zeke narrowed his eyes. This Slade character was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "I guess about maybe twenty percent, give or take."

Slade gave an approving nod. "Very good. And finally, would you be interested in joining the Hive? We have excellent resources as well as capable manpower and security. Your stolen goods could be kept under the highest guard."

Zeke slammed his hand down on the desk with an audible thump-causing Jinx to jump back! "Alright! Explain yourself now! How do you know about me?"

Slade turned to Jinx, giving her an angry glare.

"You and your team have a mission. I want for you to _borrow_ some funds from the Jump City first national bank. And I want it done within three hours. Or else." He finished, running his fingers along a button he wore on a thick metal wristband. Zeke saw Jinx's expression change to one of absolute terror at his words. Her eyes were wide open as she stepped back slowly than turned and sprinted out of the door.

Zeke watched her as she ran away.

"Ah, now we can talk about such subjects alone." Slade spoke in his snake oil salesman style voice.

"What did you do to her?" Zeke growled. His fists clenched tightly.

" I merely put her on a short leash. She has much potential but unfortunately she has a habit of... neglecting her studies."

Slade stood up and walked up to Zeke. "But weren't you interested in my knowledge of you and your family?"

Back at Titans-Tower, an alarm rang out alerting the team to a crime.

Robin ran into the room. "Titans! Move out!" he yelled over the intercom.

Raven was in her room searching her books for any record of another gate to Trigon. After hours of searching she came across a small piece in the back of an ancient leather bound text.

"_when sacred text is invoked_

_with the key of the dead one open the door_

_a man of living metal will replace the eyes of the king of darkness_

_and with the blood of the two siblings let the world fall into the abyss._

_Twelfth Prophecy of Azar_

Raven held the book with shaking hands. She hadn't even heard the alarm as she read.

"Raven! C'mon we have to go!" Robin yelled outside her room.

Raven closed her book and quickly levitated through the halls towards the garage as they all entered the T-car and took off towards the city.

"Friend Raven, what troubles you?" Starfire asked with a look of concern on her face.

Raven merely brought her hood over her head so her face couldn't be seen. "It's nothing." She said turning her head to face out the window. The other Titans didn't say anything else to her as they sped towards the crime scene.

Zeke pointed his finger at Slade, a look of agitation in his face.

"Spill it! Then tell me exactly what you did to Jinx!"

Slade chuckled. "As I said, your father and I are acquainted. The great destroyer Trigon. The one who was bound to wipe out all civilization and end all life on earth."

Zeke was growling and his hair was standing on end. He grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. He could feel the monster inside him wanting to lash out.

Slade watched Zeke with interest.

"I seem to have struck a nerve. I became one of your father's minions after I died. An unfortunate incident with an unappreciative apprentice."

Zeke smirked. His knuckles were turning white from his constant gripping. "I could smell that bastards influence on you. So why would you want to help me?"

Slade turned his back on Zeke. His hands were still clasped behind his back.

"My boy. It is no good to anyone if that beast is allowed back into this dimension. There is absolutely no profit in it for anyone, and I too know the second prophecy of Trigon's coming."

Zeke's anger was festering inside of him just looking for an outlet.

Slade turned back and faced Zeke. "You seem distracted. If you wont enroll in my school, how about merely attending for a while. You seem to be fond of my student Jinx and your abilities and knowledge would be very...educational."

Zeke turned his back on Slade. "Loosen Jinx from whatever leash you have on her and I'll consider it." Zeke gritted his teeth. This is why hated getting involved with people. Every person he had known for to long had been used against him or betrayed him. Yet here he was again, getting involved with someone who he hadn't even known for a whole day.

Zeke walked out of the room. He could feel Slade's smile behind that mask.

"I'm going to help Jinx." He said in a strong voice.

Slade sat back in his chair. "Excellent idea. This should get you acquainted with our cities group of resident super heroes. The Teen Titans."

Zeke stopped walking. "Teen Titans? I've heard of them. And as far as I'm concerned they will not be a threat to me." He pulled out his tattered cloak and replaced it over his shoulders and walked away.

Slade just sat in his chair and with the press of a button, a wall opened up revealing a wall of monitors. They were of various locations throughout the city but with a few keystrokes they all focused on one particular bank as he watched with delight.

Outside the bank, the H.I.V.E. trio was loading the money into a large floating carrier.

"C'mon ya pit sniffin traitor! Hurry up!" Gizmo yelled to Jinx who was loading the money along side Mammoth.

Mammoth looked down at Jinx as she loaded the heavy sacks of money. He could see her breathing hard and watched her muscles straining. He knew it had been hard for her since she had come back to the Hive. All the other students saw her as a traitor since she helped the Teen Titans back when the Brotherhood of Evil had nearly won. But Mammoth was the only one who saw her actions for what they were. They had both joined the Hive on the same day and ever since they had been together. He had always seen that Jinx had too much heart to be a criminal. He had always wanted to see her get out.

They had just finished loading the money when Mammoth got blasted away by Cyborg's sonic cannon! "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled out as they charged the room.

Jinx was trying to hide behind the carrier and looking for a way to escape when she heard Slade's voice in her earpiece.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back there and fight." He spoke into her ear.

Jinx froze up and slowly turned back. She walked into sight of he Titans who looked at her in shock.

Robin was the first to speak up "Jinx? What are you doing here!" he yelled.

Beastboy glared at her. "Isn't it obvious? She's joined back up with the Hive. I knew we couldn't trust her."

Jinx raised her hands. Her palms glowing with her pink hexes as she faced the Titans, her eyes wide with tears as she was forced to go against the ones she wanted to trust her.

"ATTACK!" she heard Slade's voice again and she let loose tossing her hexes at the Titans.

The battle began, Cyborg and beast boy attacked Mammoth while Robin and Starfire went after Gizmo.

Jinx stood facing Raven. The dark Titan stared at her with judging eyes and her hands glowing with black energies.

"We were beginning to trust you Jinx. But I guess betrayal is what comes naturally to you. Give up now and serve your time. This is your only warning."

Jinx took a step back defensively. Her hands still glowing even though her eyes showed fear.

Raven could sense several emotions emanating from Jinx, which made her uncertain of Jinx's true intentions.

Jinx knew that if she lost or refused to obey, Slade would kill her.

Raven slowly levitated closer. "What's the matter Jinx? Regretting your choice?"

Jinx's eyes looked around desperately for a way to stop this.

CRASH!

The window above them exploded inward as a man in a tattered cloak burst in through the flying shards of glass.

He landed with a loud thud on the linoleum in a kneeling position.

All of the Titans looked at him in surprise as he stood up slowly and flashed them all a glare with his blood red eyes. His cloak's collar coming up to just below his nose.

"So, you must be the Teen Titans I was told about." He said in a joking tone.

Jinx looked back at him with a smile "You're here." She said hardly believing it.

Zeke removed his cloak and tossed it with a single hand as he waited for the attack.

Robin looked at him with his eyes narrowing. "Are you with the Hive?" he demanded.

Zeke smirked and charged at Robin with blinding speed and with a single kick to the stomach sent Robin flying into a nearby wall.

"No I'm not." He said with a smile as Cyborg charged his cannon and fired it.

Zeke dodged to the left and ran up to Cyborg but got blindsided by one of Starfire's starbolts.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief for Starfire's aid. "Thanks Star." He said smiling but it disappeared when he saw her expression. Her eyes were glowing green and she looked pissed. He then noticed why and saw Robin lying off to the side holding what looked like a dislocated arm.

Zeke stood up as Mammoth, and Gizmo gathered behind him. Jinx ran up to his side and was checking him for injuries. He merely popped his neck joints and smiled.

"This might be more fun than I originally thought." His arms tensed and erupted in black flames.

"Whoa dude! Do you see that?" BB yelled out.

Raven rolled her eyes at BB "We're not blind." She levitated higher into the air and her hands glowed with her black energy as she shot her magic attack at him.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Zeke's fire began to swirl around his arms as he aimed his palms at her and let loose with his black flames.

"Incantations take to long!" he laughed loudly as their two attacks collided canceling each other out.

"WHAT?" they both said at the same time.

They both tried again and again but each time their attacks collided the other canceled them out.

"Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

Zeke could feel a familiar presence in the girl. One like his own. And it was awakening the monster inside him.

Raven stared down with a glare, as the strange boy seemed overly irritated by her.

Zeke convulsed and fell to his knees holding his sides. When he looked up his two eyes had changed two four glowing red narrow slit like eyes. His teeth were gritted and it looked like he was smiling. Four large black wings made out of his flames burst forth from his back

Raven and the others watched him in horror as he transformed.

"Y-you're..." Raven could barely speak as she watched. This was what she had sensed.

Jinx watched in horror, her mouth gaping as he began to laugh maniacally. His voice seeming to echo with power. He glanced up at Raven again, his grin growing wider.

"Zeke..." Jinx called lightly, her voice barely above a squeak as she took a slow step closer to him.

"Jinx, stay back!" Mammoth whispered to her. But Jinx kept taking slow steps towards Zeke.

Zeke leapt into the air batting away Starfire like a gnat who crashed into Cyborg like a bowling pin! He kept moving towards Raven through the air, his wings batting his flames like an unholy dance of embers. He struck out with his flaming right hand, which Raven blocked with her dark energy but was still knocked back by the force.

"Who are you?" Raven asked a little more frightened.

Zeke didn't answer but kept on grinning as he attacked Raven time and time again knocking Raven back with each strike she blocked!

Zeke landed lightly slightly out of breath as he continued to laugh sadistically. Raven was sweating a little and trying to catch her breath as she eyed down Zeke. Just past Zeke she saw Jinx slowly approaching with trembling hands.

"Zeke..." she said again. Her voice shaking as she walked closer.

Zeke half turned and saw as she walked up next to him gripping his flaming arm. Jinx winced as her hands began to burn but she gripped him harder. Zeke's smile faded and one of shock spread across his face. His fire died away instantly and he slumped slightly.

"Jinx?" his voice still echoed but was softer than it was. Jinx fell to her knees still holding his arm, as he kneeled down beside her.

"Jinx... what did I do?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly he convulsed again and grabbed his head in pain! His four eyes opening wide in agony as he roared.

The Titans were recovering and getting ready for their second wind now that Zeke was distracted.

Mammoth saw this and ran up, grabbing the two along with Jinx and making a break for it through a wall!

Gizmo was following slowly with the hover container full of money.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!" he called out as he managed to catch up.

The Titans stood up and tried to dust themselves off. Robin was held up by Starfire who flew him to the nearest hospital while Raven caught her breath and helped BB pick up Cyborg.

"Dude? What just happened there?" BB asked depressed.

Raven gave him her normal non-emotional stare.

"We lost. Get over it." She said turning her head away. Her true thoughts were obvious even to BB's smooth and shiny brain. That boy Zeke definitely had a connection to her father, Trigon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer,

I don't own the teen titans. If I did I wouldn't cancel season 6.

Chapter 2

The Hive group had successfully made it back to the academy, and Zeke was now confined to a cell made from three solid feet of reinforced steel!

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo watched alongside Slade as Zeke's Demonic form attacked the walls with furious flaming fists! His four eyes glowed bright red as roared loud enough to shake the floor, his flames and wings melting the very metal he attacked.

Slade watched him with interest.

"Very impressive indeed." He said in his oh so slick voice.

Mammoth and Gizmo watched him with fear at his power, but Jinx saw his power for what it was.

Fear, anger, rage, the monster born from torture and loss. A soul darkened by sadness and pain. Zeke fell to his knees in the center of the room. His flames died down to mere flickers of candle-sized fire. And his wings enveloped his body slightly.

Jinx turned and ran to the door of the observation room.

"You seem quite infatuated with this boy Jinx. I'm curious as to why you actually brought him here? And tell me the truth" Slade asked half turning to her.

Jinx stopped. Fear crossing her face again.

"I... I brought him here to kill you." She said as she remained still.

Slade seemed amused at her answer.

"I see. Your becoming more like the Jinx I remember. Calm, calculating, manipulating. You plan the murder of the one who can kill you. Your studies are paying off." A cold chill ran down her spine as he spoke.

She ran out the door and into the holding room where Zeke currently sat. His four glowing eyes had returned to his normal two and his wings had flickered away. He sat on his knees breathing deeply. Jinx kneeled in front of him slowly and looked into his horrified eyes.

"Damn...It." he growled as he balled his hands into a fist. "That girl... who the hell is she that she could wake up my monster?" his hands were shaking.

Jinx remained in front of him. She waited for him to completely calm down before approaching.

"Zeke? Are you ok?" she asked.

Zeke looked up. His red eyes meeting her pink cat like ones.

"Jinx, I wish you hadn't seen that. My monster." He glanced down and saw the recent burn marks on her hands. He looked away cursing himself. Why was he apologizing? He had no reason to feel ashamed of himself. Angry for losing control yes but not ashamed.

Jinx gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, at least we got away." Something in her smile calmed Zeke's spirit to the point of returning to normal. His four eyes became two and his wings dissipated into nothingness. His flames now completely gone. He stood up shakily and gripped his fists tightly.

"I got some questions for your headmaster. Where can I find the bastard?" his voice tried to cover the fact that he was worried about her.

Jinx nodded and stood up, leading him out of the holding room and through some corridors. The silence between them was noticeable to both persons and Zeke took it upon himself to break the quiet.

"So tell me, what does that Slade prick got on you to make you work for him?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Jinx stopped suddenly but remained quiet. He stepped up to her side and saw the frightened look on her face.

"I...I can't tell you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Zeke reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away from him.

"C'mon. The headmaster's office is just down this hall." She stammered as she resumed walking. Zeke frowned. I'm not giving up that easy. He thought to himself as he followed her. They stopped in front of the headmaster's door. Jinx reached forward and was about to knock when she heard Slade's voice from inside the room.

"Don't bother knocking. Enter." He said. Jinx swallowed the knot in her throat and opened the door. Slade sat at his desk with his fingers interlaced.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he eyed the two children. Zeke walked up to his desk with a confident swagger and leaned close to Slade.

"What is that Titan girl to me? That one they called Raven!" his voice was as calm as it was firm. Slade seemed indifferent to Zeke's actions. He let out a small chuckle.

"Why, that girl is your sister. Raven Roth." He said to the now astonished Zeke.

Zeke took a step back stumbling along the way.

"M-my sister? I have a sister?" Zeke's eyes were wide as he turned and ran out of the room. He was down the hall leaning against the wall hyperventilating while Jinx stood by his side.

"Zeke? Will you be ok?" she said placing her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from her and slammed his fist back against the wall causing it to crack from strength.

"Why is all this happening now? I'm so close to finishing." He hissed under his breath. Jinx took a step towards him in concern.

Raven sat in the main room of Titans Tower with all the others. Robin stood in front of the group with his arm in a sling. The Titans looked like they had been through hell.

Cyborg sat at the table repairing various damaged circuits in his body while BB helped to bandage Starfire.

"Would someone like to tell me who that guy was?" Robin asked angrily.

BB looked towards Robin, then towards Raven. "Did anyone else see that glowy eye trick that guy did? It looked like Raven's eyes when she loses control." He blurted out.

Raven glared at Beast Boy then closed her eyes in deep thought. Robin looked at her.

"Raven, do you know anything about that guy?" he asked suspiciously.

Raven let out a sigh as she stood up. "I heard them call him Zeke. That's all I know... for now." She then walked out of the room and down the hall towards her own sanctuary. She reached to open her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Starfire smiling at her.

"Friend Raven, something troubles you. Please share your thoughts." She asked in her sweet voice.

Raven lowered her head and let out another sigh. She knew Starfire wouldn't give up until she talked.

"Very well. Come in.," she said as she opened the door for Starfire. Once they were both inside Raven began to explain about the prophecy she found.

Starfire had a look of fear in her eyes as she heard about a possible second coming of Trigon.

"Starfire, are you ok?" Raven asked with concern. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, I will be alright. Should we not tell the others about this?" she asked curiously. Raven shook her head.

"I don't want to worry them just yet. Right now we have to find out more about that boy, Zeke." She looked out the window in thought.

Starfire looked at Raven. "He is your brother, right?" she asked.

Raven was startled "What? How did you know I was thinking that?"

Starfire cleared her throat "On my world. When twins are born if there powers collide they are each cancelled out as yours were."

Raven was in shock. The possibility that she had a brother and that he was working for evil were quickly being confirmed.

"I... I need some time alone." She told Starfire, who then nodded and walked out with a cheerful goodbye.

As soon as she was alone she went through her numerous texts. If she had a brother, a twin brother at that, wouldn't they have told her back on Azarath? She found the spell she was looking for. A spell to look back to a moment in time that was experienced by the caster. She was going to look back to the moment of her birth.

"I call upon the memories of days gone past, by the forces of the cosmos show me a moment in my time, let this crystal be my eyes, Azahm...Merion... khorinal!" the crystal ball in front of her began to glow...

Zeke walked down the hallway with Jinx at his side, whenever she was near he felt calmer.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that back there." He said quietly. Jinx smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem." She said.

Zeke was still thinking about what Slade had told him. A sister, he had a sister. And she was a Teen Titan, a super hero. He didn't know whether to be proud or annoyed.

"So," Jinx began, "Your sister is Raven. I did not see that coming." She said with a smirk. "I've butted heads with her more times than I can count."

Zeke smirked back. "Well, the scene at the bank told me that much."

Jinx froze when he said that. Remembering the looks she got from the Teen Titans, and their accusations of betrayal. Zeke saw her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Jinx? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head slowly "It's nothing. Forget it."

Zeke had an irritated look on his face. There was one power he and his sister unknowingly shared... they were both Empathic. He stopped in front Jinx and could feel her distress.

"Jinx, its time you tell me what's wrong." He said looking directly into her pink cat like eyes.

Jinx looked up at him with tears beginning to form. "Why... why do you care about what's wrong with me? We're both evil criminals and thieves, we're not supposed to put others before ourselves."

Zeke looked down at her with softened eyes.

"That's just it, you're not an evil criminal... at least not anymore. You don't belong here, and that Slade person has got something on you that is keeping you here."

Jinx began to cry.

Raven watched amazed as she watched the crystal ball show her a moment in time seventeen years ago when she was born. In the crystal she saw three people, her mother, a priest of Azarath, and her mothers caretaker. She watched entranced as she saw her mother Arella give birth to not just Raven but a second child not five minuets after her. She could hear every word that they said. The two children were placed in their mother's arms as the priests of Azarath searched their souls for their names. The priest held Raven in his arms,

"This child will have great knowledge and a focused spirit despite her future. Such as her spirit we shall call her Raven." He said as she was handed to her caretaker. The priest picked up the young boy. He held the boy with wide eyes,

"This child has a wild spirit and a great force of power. His destiny is cloudy and hard to see. With such raw strength and power, this child shall be called Dragon."

Raven watched intently. Her brother's real name was Dragon, and they were in fact twins. But why were his powers so different and why did he go by the name Zeke. She continued to watch.

In the crystal she watched as night fell and the two children slept in the nursery. In walked the caretaker woman who stood over the two sleeping children. She was crying as she reached down with shaking hands like she was about to strangle them.

"I know your future..." she said as she cried "Our world and earth will both be destroyed. I can't let that happen." She sobbed as she reached around Dragon's throat and began to squeeze. Raven watched in shock as she felt the woman's pain. The hate for herself at her actions. The woman couldn't do through with it and let go of the young child's neck.

"I can't do it, I cant kill a child no matter their destiny." She sobbed as she picked Dragon up. "But I can make it so you never come to encounter your destiny. I'll take you both from here and raise you away from magic and prophecies." She held Dragon close to her chest, "Ezekiel, the name of an angel. That is what I will call you." She reached for the young Raven when an alarm rang out alerting the priests to the nursery. She made away with Dragon but had to leave Raven.

Raven was shocked as the crystal faded and the pictures ceased. Her brother had been kidnapped and raised away from Azarath. He probably never even knew.

"Well, that explains his powers more. He never learned to fully control them so his energy manifested as black flames instead of psionic energy." She stood up and stretched.

"I need to find him."

Jinx and Zeke were in the guest room. Jinx had cried herself to sleep as Zeke pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his black flame, using his thumb like a Zippo. He breathed in deep and let out a puff of smoke.

Jinx had told him what she could. About her work at the HIVE, about the two people who greatly influenced her change from a criminal, the tin man Cyborg, and the speed demon Kid Flash. She also spoke of when Slade had approached her after the bout with the BoE. All she could say was that there was no way she could disobey him and live. Soon after she cried herself to sleep.

Zeke berated himself. He really hated getting involved with the problems of others, it always lead to trouble. But then again Jinx had saved his life, she was the only person to do anything like that, even his master tried to kill him every morning during there training. He stood up and walked outside, he needed a place to think. He walked around aimlessly looking for a gym or a sparring arena.

He turned a corner and bumped into the giant called Mammoth.

"Hey, why don't you look where you are going punk... oh, your Jinx's little friend, that fire guy from the alley." Mammoth said with a sneer.

"Don't forget the one who also saved your ass at the bank from the Titans." Zeke shot back. They both stared each other down for a few moments before cracking up into laughter.

"Your alright... for a cocky flame thrower." Mammoth said with a smirk.

"Your not bad either... for a humongoid Brick brain." Zeke countered. The both laughed some more and Mammoth lead him to the Gym.

Zeke looked around and was more than a little impressed with the facilities. He wrapped his wrists in athletic tape and walked over to a punching bag.

He took a deep breath and found his center. He opened his eyes and struck out with a left jab that sent the bag swinging back, it swung forward again and he countered with a right hook.

He pounded away at the punching bag for a good hour until Mammoth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, those things aren't cheap. You keep at it and you'll rip it to shreds." He said chuckling.

Zeke looked at the bag and saw it was beginning to tatter and tear.

"I guess I got a little carried away." He said smiling. He had never been in a place that he could let himself go like this. To laugh and just have fun. But then he reason he came here flowed back in his mind.

"Mammoth, why is Jinx here?" he asked in a serious tone.

Mammoth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's complicated." He said. He knew that Slade was monitoring every room in the academy and was probably watching them right now. He honestly believed that Slade never slept.

Zeke averted his eyes. "Forget I asked anything." He said as he walked out of the gym. Something wasn't right. He could sense Mammoth's emotions and knew that he to could live out of the HIVE but he chose to stay here. Zeke sensed he was connected to Jinx just like she said, a sort of surrogate sibling relationship. He admired that in Mammoth. But Zeke still had no answers about Jinx's predicament, but on the other hand he still had no knowledge about the whereabouts of the other items he sought.

He placed a hand on the black stone he wore around his neck and silently ran through his options. His emotions were going haywire inside of his head he could feel them, and Jinx was at their center. His feelings were definitely more than platonic for the young sorceress, but he didn't see how he could feel this way, he was never one to believe in love at first sight.

He entered the guest room and saw that Jinx was still sleeping. As he watched her prone form he felt a flood of emotions overtake him. He grabbed his head in pain as he heard the voice of his monster deep inside of him. He quickly grabbed a piece of red chalk from his bag and drew a circle on the ground and took up the lotus position trying to quiet his thoughts. The images and anger eventually subsided and died down. He gasped for breath and stood back up. He was running out of time. He needed to find the other items, and fast.

He slept and went into a dreamless slumber.

Jinx awoke the next morning to find Zeke not in the room. She stood and redressed as she made her way to the door. It was Saturday and the Hive never committed crimes on the weekends unless something came up. She looked around and found Zeke in the computer lab with Gizmo searching the web and hacking into all forms of companies and organizations. Zeke was smoking a cigarette as they worked.

"So what are we lookin for ya over grown match stick?" Gizmo asked in his nasally voice.

"I'll know it when I see it." He said taking a puff.

Gizmo was looking through some of the classified files from STAR Labs.

"Lets see... Ion cannon, weak...particle accelerator, last weeks news...Techno-organic compound, sounds nasty... Lunar Rail gun, might be cool..."

Zeke's eyes opened wide.

"Wait! That last one!" he almost yelled

"What? The Rail gun? It's in the moons orbit..."

"No , short stack, I mean the techno-organic compound. Bring the file up."

"Don't boss me around ya candle stick!" Gizmo shot back.

Zeke gave him a glare that almost made Gizmo wet his pants. He quickly brought up the file.

"Techno-Organic Compound or TOC, as it's called for short. Is a living concoction of DNA created by Nano Bots that at its core is microscopic computers capable of evolving based upon situations it encounters. In essence it's living metal capable in bonding with almost any machine. Original use was for medicine and deep space voyage. Discovered in a UFO crash site of unknown origin."

Zeke was smiling as he heard the explanation.

"Living metal... I've found it." He quickly stood up and was making his way to the door when he saw Jinx standing there.

"Morning Jinx... have a good sleep?" he asked. she nodded and looked up. "You can't be expecting to run head on into STAR Labs are you?"

He shrugged "Can't be to hard. Just smash and grab. The usual touch."

She sighed, "STAR Labs is prepared for just about every Meta-Human attack there is... you can't just break in. You'll be caught."

He grumbled annoyed at the situation.

"That sucks... Fine, how would you go about getting in?"

She smiled at him.

"Told ya we would be of help."

He smirked as they spent the next few hours discussing the theft and going over numerous plans. Finally they came to a conclusion and prepared for the job. Zeke went back to his room and changed into a clean set of clothes similar to his usual set. Only that his shirt was white not gray, and it had the words "Do unto others" on the front. He stepped out to find Jinx in front of his door holding a bag.

"Hi, ummm, these are for you. Thought you might like them." She said handing him the bag.

He smiled and looked inside. He pulled out a pair of black gloves and a long black coat that had the HIVE symbol on the back. He put the coat on and slid the gloves over his hands. He immediately felt a cooling sensation that soothed his scarred hands. He held one hand up and flexed it into a fist testing the gloves.

"They're made out of a heat resistant fiber. It will let you use your flames and not burn your hands. Though it might bring your power down a little." Jinx said smirking "And your cloak was getting a little ragged and worn so I thought you might want something a little more stylish."

He smiled "you presume a lot. But I like these so thanks." He said as he patted her on the shoulder. They stood there for a second before walking down the hall. Time for the mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is. Sorry it took me so long to update but i had a real problem with writers block so leave me alone. Does anyone like how it's going? Please Read and review. I will base the next few chapters off of some of your comments


End file.
